Our Words To Us
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: Beca and Chloe's relationship has been on the rocks lately, and it's Chloe's idea for them to attend a couples retreat to attempt to fix their relationship. But what happens next could change both of them. A Bechloe one shot. (Two parts/chapters, so a two shot?)
1. Chapter 1

"This is where you will be staying." The blonde woman hand us all a folded up map. As she places one in my hand, I roll my eyes and continue to hold it shut, not really caring about the whole situation we were in. Chloe snatches it out my hand then; opening it open in front of her so she can see the location.

"Could've just asked me without snatching..." I mutter so only the red head beside me could hear.

"I'm always the one who has the wait, thought I might try something different for once." Chloe whispers back, her voice sounding irritated.

"What the fuck does that suppose to mean?" I say as I fold my arms against myself, leaning my body more over towards Chloe, so no one would would be able to hear our conversation.

"Pfft, you know what it means."

I stare at her face now. Her forehead is creased, and her eyebrows look like they could easily kill someone. The expression on her face looks is like thunder; Usually I would be scared or even worried, but right now I'm just use to it.

"During the course of your time here, you and your partner will be working as a team, and will be involved in trust exercises with one another, along with some personal written exercises along the way. The goal for this is to work together, and try to fix back your relationship. I am Aubrey Posen, and it will be my pleasure to help you all." The cheerful blonde looks at all of us, her smile on display like she's already accomplished what she's setting her sights on. She hasn't stopped smiling since we all arrived, and it almost wasn't normal. I could tell she was the type of person who could get on your nerves quiet easily. Clearly, she's gotten onto my mine already.

"Aubrey Posen, it would be my pleasure for you to kiss my as-"

"Beca!" Chloe mutters back, as she hits me in the ribs with her elbow, which stops me from continuing.

"Calm down, she didn't hear me." I whisper to her.

"She easily could of."

Aubrey now turns to Chloe and I, and we now both stand in silence. "Everything okay here?"

"Yep!" Chloe says back happily. "Well, it will be." She says with a small laugh.

Aubrey nods her head twice in response. She gives me a quick look, but I just roll my eyes at her.

"Okay... Um, so on each of your maps, there's a cabin for each couple, in where both you and your partner will be staying. Now, to get there, one of you must be blind folded, and the other one will be guiding you with directions as you walk in front of them. The person with the blindfold _must_ keep it on at all times, and they must be the one who unlocks the door."

"You have to be fucking joking!" I yell out as my hands go up in the air.

I could sense all the other couples looking at me and judging, but I simply didn't care. This was utterly ridiculous.

"Beca..." Chloe says my name, almost embarrassed for us both.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey looks at me now, almost like I've insulted her or something.

"How is this going to help us, exactly? This is like a pre-school game! We're not children anymore, we're adults here."

"This, is just a trust exercise. A simple, fun, exercise to start you off with. We're going to start from the bottom, and do whatever it takes until we reach our goal here. And yes, we are adults. Some more than others..."

"Are you insulting me?!" I say angrily at the blonde.

"Of course not. Now, here's your blindfolds..." The Aubrey women quickly says, as she picks up the blindfolds from the desk in front of her, and hands them to all of the other couples standing in the room.

My arms are folded when Aubrey reaches Chloe and I; and they continue to stay that way. Therefore, the blonde ends up giving the blindfold to Chloe, who happily accepts it without saying a word.

"You will also be needing these, of course." Aubrey picks up a key in her hand, and shows it around so everyone can see.

"Once you arrive at your cabin, your key will get you inside. But first, you must answer a riddle and crack the code. And once you are in, there will be a book of instructions on the kitchen table that you must read together. Understood?"

The room fills with "yep" and yeah's", while I continue to remain silent, whilst having my arms folded still.

"Okay! Let's get started then!" Aubrey says as she claps her hands together, her smile growing wider on her face.

I look around the room, to see all the couples legitimately participating in this activity. I couldn't believe they were actually listening to the blonde, I couldn't believe they thought this could actually solve all their problems, and live happily ever again once this is over.

"Okay, Chloe. Ready to put your blindfold on?" I say with a puff then.

"What makes you think _I'm_ wearing it?" Chloe snaps at me.

"Are you serious? You think you're good at directions?" I snap at her back.

"Better than you? Yes."

I look at her with my mouth hanging open, catching flies. We only just got here, and I could feel yet _another_ meaningless argument coming on.

"Just... Put the damn blindfold on, Chloe." I say as I rest my fingers on the bridge of my nose.

"Um, I actually _want_ to get to the cabin, thank you."

I move my fingers away, to stare at Chloe's face. Her expression is serious, and I was not at all in the mood for this. "So do I, and I will get us there. So just-"

"No! I am serious. We're like the last people here now... So, put this God damn blindfold on, or so help me Beca, I will put it on _for_ you." Chloe was angry, yes. But dammit if hearing her voice in that tone and her demand like that kinda turned me on. I would probably be even _more_ turned on if she did in fact put the blindfold on for me. But I didn't want to be thinking about _that_ right now, so I try to calm myself down.

I look around to see all of the others have gone, and are now walking in different directions to each of their cabins. They all look ridiculous with their blindfolds on, with their partners behind them with a map, telling them which way to go. It was laughable, really.

"You know what? Fine. Give me the damn blindfold then." I say to Chloe as I roll my eyes.

Chloe tilts her head at me, while a smirk appears across her face. She hands out the blindfold in front of her, and I take a step towards her to snatch it out of her hand. I turn myself around, and tie the blindfold around my head, fully covering my eyes so I couldn't see.

I let out a sigh then, and feel a sudden shiver move up my spine, as I feel Chloe's lips close to my earlobe. "Ah, still whipped." She whispers.

I shake my head, and hope she doesn't notice the goosebumps starting to appear on my arms from her whisper. "Just give me the directions."

I hear Chloe let out a giggle, and even though I'm mad at her right now, it's still the most cutest thing I will ever hear in my life time.

"Oh, I will be." Chloe says cheekily, and I just know this is going to be a long exercise.

* * *

After walking in straight lines, zig zagged directions, and jumping over things I didn't know if were really there or not, we were almost in our destination, and I couldn't feel any more relived.

"Okay Beca, take five big steps to your left now."

I follow Chloe's instructions, and walk to my left. As I do, I could feel my feet start to slip slightly, but manage to keep myself up straight. I take another step, and feel a dampness start to occur around my ankles. I then end up completely slipping, and falling onto my ass. As my body moves to the ground, I end up splashing in what must be - and felt like - a mud puddle. "I did not just..."

"Opps, sorry Becs. I totes meant your _other_ left." Chloe says as she starts to burst into a fit of laughter.

I could feel the anger raging throughout my body. I could almost feel the blood pumping with rage, ready to explode at any chance it gets. "You _so_ fucking did that on purpose!" I say as my hands move to the back of my head, ready to untie the blindfold.

"Beca, no! Keep it on. Rules are rules." Chloe manages to say, within her laughter still.

"Whatever." I say back, as I try to push myself up from the muddy ground. Once I am up, I move myself to the right, and I'm back onto dry land now.

"Okay... Take five big steps in front of you. When you count to five, mind your step because you're right in front of the cabin now..." Chloe says, her voice somewhat in a caring tone.

I do what Chloe says, and I stop - I'm guessing - right in the front of the cabin. I then hear Chloe clap her hands in delight. "Yay! We did it! Okay now try to find the keyhole with your hands."

I couldn't help but laugh at Chloe's words. I don't care how immature I was being, it was just funny hearing her say something like that. "Oh, Chloe..." I say as I shake my head.

"Ugh, Beca. I'm not trying to be funny here."

I let out a laugh, and eventually find the keyhole, without any more help from Chloe. I attempt to unlock the door with the key, but the passcode button starts to make a noise. I move my hands around the back of my head, and untie the blindfold. I blink my eyes a few times, getting used to seeing light again. I then look at the flashing button on the door. As I press down on it, it starts to speak.

 _"It's no use to one's self,_  
 _Yet blissful enough for two._  
 _It's a four letter word,_  
 _but a mouthful for me and you._  
 _Do it, do it, it's a must to do.  
_ _Break, oh, break the curse,  
_ _if you don't, things might get worse."_

"Kiss!" Chloe shouts. "It's kiss. The answer is kiss."

"I knew that." I say, clearly lying.

"I think they're telling us to kiss..." Chloe says now, her face turning a shade of red.

I roll my eyes and lick my lips, before taking a step towards Chloe, meeting her soft lips with my own for only a second, before pulling away completely. Even if we fight, kissing always manages to calm me down. And I hated how much that was accurate, even now.

I enter in the four digit code with my index finger, and press enter. The door now opens for us, and Chloe walks in first.

As I walk in behind her, the first thing I notice is our bags in the center of the room. "Aw, how nice of them!" Chloe says happily.

"Yeah, nice. Now, where's the shower..." I say as I start to investigate around the cabin without a care in the world.

"Oh c'mon on, Beca!" Chloe shouts at me.

"Am I not allowed to shower now? I think I'll just stay covered in mud then. Because being covered in mud while being in this ridiculous shit whole of a place is my _ideal_ way of spending my time."

I look at Chloe's face, and she has a sad expression. And it almost makes me regret my words, but it was no lie that I was still mad inside.

"It was just a bit of fun! All I'm doing is trying to help us, Beca. At least _I'm_ trying to do something for us."

"Yep, whatever you say. How's that working for ya?"

"Pretty fucking shit, thanks."

"Mhmm." I say back. "Anyway, I'm going to hit the showers. Don't wait up for me." I say as I walk towards a door, hoping it would be the bathroom.

"Trust me, I won't be." I hear Chloe mutter.

I roll my eyes again, and slam the door behind me, loudly, on purpose.

* * *

After I've finished my shower, I wrap a towel around my body and open the door as quietly as I can. I peek my head out of the doorway, and spy Chloe on the couch, reading the booklet which Aubrey must of left for us to read.

I know how easily Chloe gets turned on. Out of all the things, I know she loves seeing me naked. She loves my body, as she keeps telling me so. And right now, I don't know as to why, but I just _really_ wanted to tease her.

I walk out of the bathroom, and to the center of the room where our bags are still located. I could sense Chloe's eyes were on me, even though the booklet was still in between her hands. I bend my body over to unzip my bag, looking around for some clothing to change into. And as it happens, my towel slowly starts to slip down my body, making it's way to the ground, leaving my bare skin on view.

"Oh, _oops_." I say, still searching for clothes. I quickly glance over at Chloe, and she's biting down on her lip, _hard_. I smile to myself, knowing the affect I could have on her, even now.

I don't bother picking up the towel, as I now stand up straight with clothing in my hands. My back is faced to her, but I know she's looking, staring. I decide to stretch, raising my hands up into the air above me, while standing on my tippy toes. I tilt my head slightly to the side, and let out a soft groan.

I could hear a certain booklet getting tightly gripped around by two hands, and I couldn't help but smirk to myself now.

I then hear Chloe clear her throat, twice, before speaking. "Um... If you care to listen, this booklet says Aubrey will be meeting with us later for another exercise. She's coming around to everyone's cabin, and our time is scheduled after lunch."

"'Kay." Is all I reply back to her. I knew she was still looking at me, so I slowly start to get dressed right there and then, completely teasing her, but she doesn't say anything. I'm now currently in a shirt and my underwear, so I decide to turn around and face her. Her eyes quickly move from my body to the booklet, and I can't help my smirk as it grows wider. Chloe quickly finds something to read, completely ignoring me now. I bend down on purpose, to she is she'll look again, but this time she doesn't. I then decide to put my pants on, and sit myself down to the couch next to her, without saying a word as I feel my eyes roll.

* * *

"Knock knock!"

Chloe and I both look towards the door, as we see a blonde walk through. "Hello, ladies! Nice to see you again!" Aubrey says fully to Chloe, completely ignoring my existence.

"Nice to see you again too." Chloe says back to her.

Aubrey shows a smile, and then goes to sit down on the single seat next to us, by the couch. She places a folder down onto the table, and removes two pieces of paper from it, along with two markers.

"Today's other exercise is a writing one. On one side of your piece of paper, you are going to make a list of all the things you dislike about your partner. And on the other side, you will list down all the things that you _love_. After you've completed these tasks, you will fold up your pieces of paper, and keep them in your backpack. They must stay in your backpack everytime you exist your cabin, or when there is a new activity outside. Understood?"

I could easily face palm myself right now over how cheesy this whole thing is, but I didn't want to cause another scene again. So instead, I stay still, and completely silent, keeping my thoughts to myself this time.

"Yep, okay!" Chloe is the first - and only - one to talk.

"Start off by writing down the things you dislike. You have five minutes." Aubrey says as she looks at her watch. Oh, she is actually serious about this. I place the marker in my hand and place it over the paper, and begin to write, as I watch Chloe do the same.

* * *

It's night time now, and Chloe and I have finally settled in into our bed at the cabin. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but I sure am missing the bed at home. Actually, I'm missing _everything_ at home.

I keep tossing and turning, and end up laying on back while staring at the ceiling, wide awake. Chloe keeps fidgeting under the sheets, I'm trying my hardest to fall sleep, but right now that's impossible. She rolls over, and while she does, she takes the blanket with her, leaving me without any.

"Really?" I mutter as I try to take back what she stole.

Chloe is in a deep sleep, and her hands are wrapped tightly around the sheets, leaving me with none still. _Fuck_.

" _You hate me now, and I feel the same way. You love me now, and I feel the same way…_ " Chloe starts to sing now in her sleep.

I cover my ears with both my hands and shake my head left to right. This was an absolute night mare. All I wanted was to sleep. I decide to get up from the bed, and move out of the room. I do this quietly, not really knowing why, and carefully shut the door closed behind me, so it doesn't make too much noise.

I make my way to the couch, and lay down on it, stretching out my legs while getting as much comfortable as I possibly can, before closing my eyes, finally peaceful.

I swear I close my eyes for a total of two seconds, but now it's t's 6:30AM, and our exercise for the day is awaiting for us. My eyes are fighting to stay open, and my brain is still half asleep. I tie my hair up in a loose bun on top of my head, even though I feel and probably look like a zombie, I didn't much care.

"Come on grizzly ass." Chloe says as she walks towards the front door.

"Watch your mouth, _princess_." I say as I walk past her and out of the cabin.

Chloe locks the cabin behind her, and places the key into her backpack, as we start to make our way to the original cabin that we first met Aubrey in. We walk in silence for more than half of the way, and I was feeling completely comfortable with it.

"Well, this isn't awkward or anything..." Chloe suddenly blurts out.

I stop in my way, but she keeps on walking, not realizing that I've stopped. "What the fuck do you want me to say then?"

I watch as she turns around to look at me. "Right now, I don't even fucking know." Chloe pauses then. "Do you know you haven't said you love me in like what... A week? That hurts you know. It always hurts when you don't say it."

"You haven't said you love me in over a week either, dude. You hardly show it ether." I snitch.

Chloe's mouth hangs open, and once again, I regret my words. But it was the truth.

"Me?! I _always_ show you love, always! It's you who never shows it. In fact, you never show me anything. It's a pain in my ass. Actually, _you're_ starting to become a pain in my ass. Especially right now." Chloe's arms are now folded against herself, and the look in her eyes was starting to scare me.

"Well, guess what Chloe. You're the biggest pain in _my_ ass. You're the biggest pain in my life, actually. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you, and I'm sick of it. I hate feeling like this. I hate feeling worthless, and it's all because of you, really."

"I... I can't believe you just said that. You... You can actually go fuck yourself, Beca."

"Go fuck yourself right back. I don't know why I've even been dating your lame ass for all these years anyway."

Chloe doesn't insult me back, instead, she turns around and walks away from me with a huff. I end up following her, but she's more faster than I am.

She stops suddenly in the middle of a road, and I stop and take a step back away from her. Chloe turns around to face me, and she looks more angry than I've ever seen her before.

"I am so fucking done with this. I am _sick_ of us fighting all the time. Clearly you don't want to be with me anymore, and I don't want to have to put up with all this shit all the time! So, go find someone else's life to mess up, because... We're done here. We're done. We're over. And I'm telling Aubrey too."

"Go tell Aubrey. I don't give a shit!" I say as I raise my hands up in the air, feeling anger and frustration starting to hit me all at once.

"Trust me, I will be." Chloe turns her self back round and goes back to walking towards the cabin, which is now in our view.

" _Oh_ , and you know what else-" Chloe beings to say as she walks back, but in a instant, everything begins to change. Everything starts to go in slow motion. Everything goes in slow motion, as I watch the car come out of no where. Everything goes in slow motion, as I watch the car ram straight into Chloe. Everything goes in slow motion, as I watch her helpless body get knocked to the ground. Everything goes in slow motion, as the only thing I could hear is my own voice screaming out in panic. It was silent, but loud, and my mind couldn't seem to register that it was me, my voice. Everything goes in slow motion, yet I could feel my heart beating hard and fast deep in my chest. Everything goes in slow motion, as I feel my body start to move, to run, towards Chloe's body, laid on the ground beneath her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

So this is only part 1 (of 2) and the next part will be the next - and final - chapter.

I was listening to Rock Bottom by aca-child, I mean, Hailee Steinfeld, and was like "hm, what could I do with this?" and then yeah. This happened. I promise to update in the next few days.  
 _x_


	2. Part 2

I run down the corridors. Actually _run_ , even though the the nurses are begging me to stop, to calm down. But I can't. I run through the halls and run up the staircases, completely ignore ever single elevator, because I don't have time for that right now.

"Chloe?!" I yell out. I get weird looks by people, but right now, I don't care. "Chloe?!" I yell out again, looking for any signs of red hair. "Chloe?!"

"Ma'am, can you please calm down-"

"No, I can't fucking calm down! I need, I need..." I start to say, but my eyes can't take it anymore, and they burst with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It's okay, it's okay. Who are you looking for, dear?" The nurse says as she starts to rub my arm, trying to calm me, but it doesn't work.

"C-Chloe Beale, she got hit by a car. Oh my god, this is all my fault, oh my god..." I start to panic.

"Selection B, room two. She should be in there. Please walk carefully and take care of yourself-" The nurse begins to say, but it's too late, I'm already off in a run looking for the section which she said.

I see the sign for section two, and I ran as fast I possibly can to it.

I stop then, in a door way, and now out of breath. I feel as my heart beings to shatter, while I stare at Chloe lying in her hospital bed. Her hair was messy, and out of her bun now. She has bruises and scratches on her face, and also her arms. She had tubes and drips sticking in and out of her. And I could see bandages wrapped around her body.

"Chloe!" I yell out, more tears escaping down my face.

"Sorry miss, you can't be in here right now." A doctor says as he closes the door, pushing me out the room, pushing me away from Chloe.

" _No no no_ , that's my girlfriend! Please!" I manage to say, my voice breaking just as much as my heart.

He doesn't respond to me, and now all I have is a door in my face. I move to so see if I could see through the window, but he's already shut the blinds as well.

"Fuck!" I yell out. My head falls in between my hands and I could feel myself starting to break down in a panic, as I pace back and forth. My eyes were sore, and heavy, it was almost too painful to keep them open, or to blink in fact. I could feel my heart beating, pouncing, with every breath I take in. My body was getting too hot, and I needed to sit, but I didn't want to leave behind this door, so I move myself against the wall, and slide down it, reaching the floor which I now sit on. I bend my knees up against my chest, wrapping my arms around them while I rest my head on top of my knees. "Chloe." I sob her name to no one in particular. "Chloeee..." I end up whispering her name again, somehow making me calmer, even though the pain was shooting through me like a sharp knife.

* * *

My eyes open, and I'm stared facing a white wall. I look around to see that I must of fallen asleep in the corridor. I rub my eyes a few times, trying to wake myself up, and that's when I remember the reason I'm actually here. I quickly move myself up from the ground - I feel a little dizzy from moving too fast, but I didn't care. I look to see the door to Chloe's hospital room was now open. I walk towards it and stand in the door way again. I look at Chloe's face, full of the same scratches and bruises as before. Looking at her now flawed face caused my heart to slow down, and not in a good way. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open slightly. Her lips looked pale, while she rests so peaceful, yet so broken and fragile at the same time.

I could feel the tears making a come back on my face, as I cover my mouth with my hand. I slowly walk over towards Chloe, and it was almost too much to take in, as I let out a sobbingly cry with the words "Chloe, no."

"Are you with her?"

I look to the other side of the room to see a nurse, a woman, writing notes down onto a piece of paper.

"Y-Yes..." I manage to say back to her. "This is all my fault." I break down again.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. We've talked to the driver and he's fully responsible for his actions."

I walk towards Chloe more. I see her hand sticking out from under her blanket, and I can't help but move my hand towards hers the second I see it. I ignore the tube injected into her hand, and carefully caress my thumb against her skin. Her hand feels cold. It's never felt this cold before.

"Is... She's going to be okay, right?" I look at the nurse, tears filling up my sight.

"...A-are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? We can make you a dinner-"

"Why are you ignoring my question?" I take a big breath in, then exhale.

"Sweetie..."

"She's going to be okay, _right_?!" I ask her again, this time I could feel the hurt deep inside me grow, and grow, and I'm not sure if I wanted to hear the answer anymore.

"There's a possibility that... Well, there's a fifty-fifty chance... _If_ she wakes up. She hit her head on the ground pretty hard... We just have to wait and see now. I'm, I'm sorry." The nurse says, her blue eyes looking apologetic.

I shake my head while I feel the tears continue to rush down my face. I move my hand away from Chloe's, as I feel my body start to shake, or more like crumble. "No. No. No. NO."

The nurse walks over towards me then, and embraces me in a hug to stop me from shaking. I end up hugging her back, leaning my head into her shoulder. "I can't be in this world without her." I say, hearing my own voice break once again.

"I know, sweetheart. I know... I'll pray you for you. I'll pray for her." The nurse says as she rubs my back. She then starts to let go of me, but I wish she wouldn't, because I don't know what to do with myself. I try to wipe the tears away with my fingers, but they just end up coming back.

"There's a chair by the window you can have. Um. You can stay as long as you want, okay? I can also bring you some food-"

"Thanks, but I... I don't think I can eat right now..." I cut her off.

She nods her heads once. "I understand, honey. I guess I'll... Give you some time to yourself... I'll come back to check on you's later, okay? Call out if you need anything. I'm Cara, by the way." Cara says as she places her hand onto my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Cara." I say, trying my hardest to fight the tears back. She gives me a small smile, before turning away and walking out of the room, leaving Chloe and I alone.

I sniffle my nose and bite down on my lip, wishing this wasn't real. Wishing this wasn't happening. Seeing Chloe like this was unbearable, it was breaking my heart, and I couldn't help but wish I could be in her place instead of her.

I spy the chair by the window Cara was talking about; and walk myself towards it. I pick it up and move it as close to Chloe's bedside as possible. I sit down and then reach for her finger; her skin still cold. I close my tired eyes, finally letting the pain there stop, if only for a moment. I rest my arms folded onto the bed and lean my head on them, now looking up at Chloe's face. "I am so sorry. I am so, so, sorry Chloe." I say as I play with her non responsive finger. "I didn't mean all those words I said, I swear. I don't mean any of them. I take them all back. I love _you_." I hear my voice crack at the end of my sentence.

"I love you, Chloe. You can't go, okay? You can't. I promise I'll be a better girlfriend. I promise... Everything. I promise not to argue or fight anymore, okay?" I say as I look at her face, hoping to see her blue eyes looking back at me. Hoping to see her lips move, hoping to hear her speak, telling me that she loves me back, and that we _will_ be okay. But that doesn't happen. Nothing happens. She just stays the same.

I move my hand, and place my fingers just resting in between hers now, and I wait. I just wait. Because that's all I can do. I count the seconds, the minutes, as time goes by. I count the moments as I start to lose myself, lose a part of me. The pain was almost like a bruise that sudden appeared - You know it won't fade, it will just stay there, and you keep wondering to yourself, "Why? How did this happen...?"

I try to shake away my thoughts, but there's nothing I can do to stop them. I pull our fingers away from each other, and move up from my chair. Without second thought, I carefully move my small frame onto the bed and lay by Chloe's side - Careful not to touch or move any of the drips in her. I place my lips, very carefully, onto her forehead for only a moment, before pulling away. "I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you, Chloe." I whisper to her, before laying myself back down next to her.

While I stare at her face, I feel my eyes start to close, so I let them keep shut. And I stay like this for a while, next to her. Quiet. Peaceful. Just almost at ease, yet still feeling broken inside with all the guilt.

* * *

It's been two days, and I haven't left Chloe's side since. Every day seems to be going slower and slower, or maybe that's just me. I haven't seen sunlight, only when I look out the window, and that's when I'm not looking at Chloe. Cara keeps bringing me food, but I keep apologizing to her, saying I'm not in the mood to eat. She literally keeps forcing me to eat something, anything, so I end up taking small bites or nibbling on a sandwich which she's made me. My time is spent looking at Chloe, waiting for her, talking to her. And I just wish it was enough.

My eyes do long, heavy blinks now, as I continue to look at Chloe's face. But something catches my eye in the door way, and my eyes move to that direction, to see a familiar blonde standing there.

I lift my my head up more so I could look at her better. "A-Aubrey?"

Aubrey walks into the room, looking at me, looking at Chloe, and vice versa. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry..." She begins to say, tears appearing in her eyes as she covers her mouth with her hand.

I don't say anything though, I now look back to Chloe, and continue to rub her hand with mine.

"Why... Why do people keeping keep saying that? _Sorry?_ Like's she's not going to wake up? Because she is, she is going to. She is..." I say as I feel my cheeks start to get damp.

Aubrey walks over towards me, and rubs her hand on my shoulder. To calm me maybe, to make me feel better, but that isn't going to work. The only thing that would calm me would be for Chloe just to wake up.

"What are you doing here anyway...?" I speak again.

"I gave the other couples a break day. I couldn't just not come... You guys were part of my program, and I look out and _care_ for each of you. Also, um, I may have an exercise we could do..."

I now stare at the blonde, ready to give her daggers as I feel my heart start to pounce. "You _what_? Are you fucking _serious_ right now?" I say, trying to keep my voice low as possible.

"No no Beca, listen. Do you still have that piece of paper in your backpack?" Aubrey asks me.

"Yeah...?"

"Get it out."

I first give her a strange look, but I do what she says. I move my hand away from Chloe's, and move off my seat to fetch my backpack. I open it up and search for the piece of folded up paper; and another punch to my heart decides to hit.

I hold it in my hand as I go to sit back down, looking at Aubrey now. She moves to the other side of the room, where Chloe's things are, and my eyes follow. She opens up Chloe's backpack, and pulls out her piece of paper.

"I don't think I'm ready for this..." I say as I feel my eyes start to get sore again.

"Beca. No offence, but I'm guessing the last words you said to her before she got... Ya know... Weren't exactly _the nicest_. You don't want those words to be the last thing she hears if..." Aubrey pauses, careful of her words to me. "Well, you just don't want those to be the last words she hears, right?"

I nod my head, understanding what she was trying to say.

"And there's a chance she could be hearing us right now, you know. She could be hearing us say every word."

I look at Chloe, and I hope what Aubrey was saying was right. "I hope so. I've been apologizing, and telling her how much I love her."

"I bet you have." Aubrey pauses. "I think this is the right moment, though... Do you want me to read what she wrote about you?"

"No." I say quickly. My mind then thinks about it for a moment. Just maybe, hearing Aubrey read her words to me... Maybe that could give me some kind of comfort, for now. "Yes."

"Okay... I'll, um, start with the dislikes. Chloe, I hope this is okay." Aubrey says, looking over to Chloe, then to her piece of paper in her hands. She carefully unfolds it, though it's almost completely ruined, and begins to read.

" **Beca Mitchell.**  
 **I dislike the way you think negatively sometimes.**  
 **I dislike how much you swear.**  
 **I dislike how much _you've_ gotten me to swear.**  
 **I dislike the way we fight.  
I dislike when you cry.**  
 **I dislike when you make _me_ cry.**  
 **I dislike how hurtful you make words sting.**  
 **I dislike how upset you make me, only sometimes.**  
 **I dislike how you shout, how you yell, how you fight.**  
 **I dislike how you think I don't love you, as much as I do.**  
 **I dislike how you think you're not important, because you are.**  
 **I dislike how you think you're not my everything, because you _are_.**

 **I dislike... Not that many things.** "

Aubrey finishes, and I could feel how red and damp my face has gotten from her words. "Not many surprises there..." I manage to say, wiping my face. Aubrey gives me a small smile, then turns the paper over. "I think you need to listen to this now." She begins. Before she starts, I look back to Chloe's face, before closing my eyes, and pretend it was Chloe's voice I was hearing.

" **I love your voice in the morning.**  
 **I love the way you cuddle me.**  
 **I love the way you hold my hand.**  
 **I love the way you kiss me, and make my heart jump.**  
 **I love the way you care.**  
 **I love the way you listen.**  
 **I love your eyes, and how much I could spend all my time looking into them.**  
 **I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love your teeth.**  
 **I love how you eat all the red Skittles first, before any other colour.**  
 **I love how passionate you are about music still.**  
 **I love the look on your face when you see me...** "

Aubrey pauses for a moment. I open my eyes to look at her, and she gives me a weird look.

" **I love your body, I love the way you tease me...** " She reads, before giving me another weird look with her eyes. I shake my head and let out a small chuckle, my first chuckle in days, before turning my head back to Chloe, and closing my eyes.

" **I love how you're always there for me.**  
 **I love how you'd do anything to make me laugh.**  
 **I love when you think you're strong.**  
 **I love when you're sensitive, though.**  
 **I love our love, and all it's flaws.**  
 **I love how much I'm in love with you, Beca Mitchell. Forever and for more...** "

I could feel the tears escaping from my eyes as they race down my face. My heart was starting to flutter, and I had no control over it one bit. "That... That was beautiful, Chloe. Thank you." I say as I look at the sleeping red heads face.

Aubrey walks back over to me, and places her hand on top of mine. I look up into her eyes, and I could see tears in hers as well. "Beca, do you want to read yours out loud now?"

"Yeah... Yeah I do." I say as I unfold my piece of paper. "Chloe, I... I hope you can hear this. Not the dislikes, of course, but, you know." I start of by saying.

"I dislike the words Chloe says sometimes.  
I dislike the way she sings in her sleep, keeping me up all night.  
I dislike the way she's so proper, and so perfect.  
I dislike the way she's always smiling, no matter what the situation.  
I dislike her face when she's mad or upset.  
I dislike it when Chloe's sad, especially if it's my doing.  
I dislike her voice when she's angry, making words sound much harsher than they are.  
I dislike it when Chloe and I fight.

I dislike... That I can't write any more on this list." I wipe the tears off my face, and turn my paper over. "This is the good bit now, Chloe. I swear." I say, clearing my throat before speaking.

"I love the the words Chloe says sometimes.  
I love the way she sings in her sleep, keeping me up all night.  
I love the way she's so proper, and so perfect.  
I love the way she's always smiling, no matter the situation.  
I love her face when she's happy and excited.  
I love it when Chloe's happy, especially if it's my doing.  
I love her voice when she's happy, making words sound much sweeter than they are.  
I love it when Chloe and I are good.

I love how Chloe doesn't realize how much I love her.  
I love how Chloe doesn't realize how much she means to me.  
I love how Chloe doesn't realize, that I'd do anything, be anything for her.  
I love how Chloe doesn't realize, how much I want to marry her, and for her to be my wife.  
I love how Chloe doesn't know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.  
I love how Chloe doesn't know, that I want to us to have children, and start a family.  
I love how Chloe doesn't know, that I've kept this ring in my pocket for weeks now, waiting for the right time...

I love how Chloe doesn't know, that I'm going to propose to her..." I break out in a sob then, and I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh, Beca." Aubrey says, hugging me now. It was nice to be in someones arms again, but I pull away from her after a moment, and reach back for Chloe's hand. "Baby, _please_ wake up. You can't leave me. Please don't leave me." I sob uncontrollably now. I feel Aubrey's hand on my back, rubbing up and down, and I know this was hard for her too.

"I'm sure she heard every word, Beca. I'm sure." Aubrey says. "Chloe, I'm so sorry about what happened. I know I only met you a few days ago, but I truly wish you the best. Especially with Beca. And if you wake up, _when_ you wake up, I know you guys will work it out and be happy together, because what you both have is... Something special. I can see that, just minus all the fighting..." Aubrey caresses her hand now on top of mine, on top of Chloe's.

"I'm going to leave now. I'll leave you my number, please ring me if... Anything happens, okay?"

I look at into Aubrey's eyes and nod my head. "I will." I say back. Aubrey gives me one final hug before she leaves the room, and now all my attention is back on Chloe. Before I reach for her hand again, I reach for something placed in my pocket. I bring out the ring that I was going to propose to her with, and place it on her side table next to her. "I promise you, Chlo. I promise you with everything I have..." I keep talking to her, hoping, that she hears every word that I'm saying.

"I'm just... So sorry, I promise I'll try better. Please. I need you to wake up. I mean every word I wrote on that piece of paper, how much I love all those things about you... You're my best friend, Chlo."

"I hope you can forgive me, I really do. I promise we won't fight anymore. I'll change."

"I love you so, so much. I really do want to marry you. I hope you want to marry me too, still. I want you... To the have to biggest wedding. I don't care what I said about always wanting a small wedding. I want you to have the biggest one. I want us to have a child... Emily. Remember Emily? I know how much you love that name. We could have our own little Emily. Please, Chloe, you just have to wake up..." I say lastly, before resting my fingers back into hers. I let out a big, deep breath, before resting my eyes, letting myself fall asleep with our fingers intertwined.

* * *

I assume it's morning, by the sunlight just seeming through the window, hitting line shapes onto the walls in the room. I could hear the birds start to chirp, but I wish they were silent. Annoyed, I close my eyes back shut, as the pain is still there from all the crying from the past few days. I then feel a hand start to stroke my hair carefully, fingers moving lightly on my scalp. I grunt slightly at the contact.

"Cara, I'm not hungry. You don't have to keep bringing me breakfast."

Cara doesn't respond. Instead, I hear a different sound. Cara lets out a deep breath, and I then hear her lick her lips loudly.

"Cara?" I say her name, my eyes still closed.

"I will..." I hear her say, but her voice is different. Her voice was husky, low, almost out of breath, and I didn't understand what she was saying.

"You will what?" I say back confused.

"Marry you..." She replies.

"What?!" I say, now even more confused. I open my eyes now and turn my head around. It wasn't Cara that was talking, she wasn't even in the room. I look up into _Chloe's_ eyes, still bright as ever, staring back into mine. She attempts to smile, but I see that it was causing her pain, as the tears start to roll down her red cheeks. Everything seems to be going in fast motion, as my eyes study hers back in silence, which they then go to her hand, to see _the ring_ placed on her finger, which she must of managed to do herself somehow. And that was it. That's all it took. I knew I was forgiven. I knew she didn't mean those words either when we fought. I knew she still loved me, that she's always loved me.

I could feel my own tears rolling down my cheeks, as the blood starts to pump fastly through my body again. And in that moment, my gasp was the only thing that filled the air between us, before I feel my voice break as I sob her name with relief. "Chloe!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

So here's the final part! I _just_ couldn't kill Chloe off. I swear I wrote the ending to this fifty different times with fifty different outcomes, and thought this was the best (and happiest) one. Don't kill me. You love the suspense.

And oh my god. I am so sorry for ending the last chapter like that! And I'm also sorry for this one...? I just wanted to write a real angsty/feelsy fic. I even cried while writing this, so I apologize if it makes you cry too. It's such an insane thing to think my writing can cause people to feel all different emotions. I don't think myself as a "professional" or "good" writer, I just enjoy doing it. I do it in my spare time and/or when I'm bored. So it means a lot when you say you've enjoyed my story, and that it made you feel a certain way. So, thank you all! I love you. Group hug now?  
 _x_


End file.
